Reflections
by Ookami Z
Summary: The relationship between Marian and Merrill only grows stronger each day, and now that Hawke is being named the new Viscount of Kirkwall, she decides to take her relationship with Merrill to the next level. Lady Hawke & Merrill romance.


Disclaimer: Bioware owns the Dragon Age 2 characters.

Story set after the end of the campaign and DLCs. Follows after my one-shot, "_Jealousy_."

Reflections

Seeing her reflection on the large mirror caused memories of the Eluvian to rush back to her, causing a chill to run through her spine. The mirror that had caused so much destruction and yet, had never shown her reflection once.

But this mirror was different.

It was simple, of human craft, yet as she saw the reflection of Hawke appearing behind her and wrapping a pair of strong yet delicate arms around her, she knew that this mirror, unlike the Eluvian, worked.

"You look amazing." Hawke said as she met the reflection of Merrill's eyes, "You will be the most beautiful woman at the party."

Merrill couldn't help but blush as she turned in Hawke's hold and looked up into the face of her lover, "And you will be the most beautiful Viscount there...not that there are any other viscounts since they will be naming you and only you, but if there were others, you would still be the most beautiful. Although now that I think about it, you are the first woman viscount right? And men can't exactly be beautiful, or can they? I guess they can be handsome, or beautiful..."

Hawke grinned and kissed Merrill shortly but passionately, ending her musings effectively.

Once they pulled back, Merrill remained silent as Hawke fixed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "Thank you for staying with me through it all, Merrill."

A couple of months had passed since the argument that had almost destroyed their relationship and everything had been fine ever since. Mostly due to the fact that Hawke had fulfilled her promise and had indeed stopped flirting with other women like before and had given Merrill the respect she deserved as her girlfriend.

"I am so proud of you, Ma Vhenan." Merrill finally spoke as Hawke took a step back to admire Merrill in her full splendor. The elven mage was wearing a fancy dark green dress that Hawke had tailored especially for this party. Hawke smirked and extended a hand out to Merrill, "We better go and get this party over with. Otherwise I will get you out of that dress and into the bed before you can say _Lady Viscount Hawke._"

Merrill blushed but nodded as she took the offered hand.

~O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O~

"And so tonight, I, the Knight-Commander of the Templar Order, am honored to present to you the new Viscount of Kirkwall, Lady Marian Hawke!" Cullen's words were followed with an explosion of applause as Hawke stepped to stand before Cullen as the Knight-Commander placed the crown on her head.

Cullen, who had been named Commander of the Templar Order after Meredith's death, smiled as he took a step back to allowed the new Viscount to sit in her throne. The nobility that had been invited to the naming of the new Viscount all applauded with enthusiasm. He knew that giving Hawke the title and full support of the Templar Order was the right thing to do. Even if Hawke was a mage, she had proven herself worthy of the title and a great example to all mages by showing them that just because one is born with magic, they are not destined to a life of doom and destruction as long as they make good choices.

"Thank you," Hawke began, confusing the crowd slightly as she didn't immediately move to sit in her throne, instead remaining by Cullen, "I have taken my oath and promise to rule as the best Viscount I can be."

Merrill couldn't help the smile that was on her lips as she looked on to her love.

Hawke swallowed nervously, noticing that people were waiting for her to take the throne, but she couldn't. Not yet.

"Tonight is a very special night for me, as you can all imagine," Hawke continued as she scanned the crowd and quickly found Merrill, her heart beating loudly as she felt herself being consumed by nervousness and self doubt. But it all disappeared when she saw how proud Merrill was of her, and most importantly, the love she saw in her eyes.

"And it's because of the special meaning of tonight," She continued, "That I have something to ask."

Merrill's smile faltered as she heard whispering in the crowd of nobles behind her as everyone wondered what the new Viscount was going on about. Confused, Merrill watched as Hawke stepped down from the top of the steps where she had stood beside Cullen, and made her way towards her.

Hawke made sure to brush past Varric, who discretely placed a small box in her hand, before making her way towards Merrill.

The young elven mage stood in silence, just like the rest of the guests, as Hawke, the Viscount of Kirkwall, stepped in front of her and smiled before dropping down to one knee.

Several gasps were heard around the throne room as Hawke opened the small box and revealed a silver ring with a sparkling diamond sitting at its top.

"Merrill," The crowd remained silent as Hawke began, "I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you...

and I know I can be hard to deal with and that most people in their right mind would never take on such a challenge, but I was wondering...if you wanted...will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Merrill had never seen Hawke so nervous, and the way that she had rambled made her wonder if that was the way she rambled when she was nervous too. Other thoughts crossed her mind as well, like what would her clan think...if they were alive...or how a marriage to an elven mage could put Hawke's position in jeopardy. But then again, she figured that if Kirkwall had placed a human mage as their viscount, it wouldn't be a big deal anyway...she also wondered what the Keeper would say...

Her Keeper loved her, of course she would be happy if Merrill was happy. And she knew that her happiness was with Marian Hawke. The only person she couldn't live without.

"Yes!" Hawke couldn't help but release a sigh of relief as Merrill finally spoke. The few seconds of silence had seemed eternal. "Of course I will marry you!"

Once again, the throne room was filled with applause as they watched their new Viscount place the engagement ring on the elven woman's finger.

Hawke gave Merrill a soft kiss before pulling back slightly and addressing the guests, "Let the celebration begin!"


End file.
